No More Tomorrows
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: In The year 2021, Leo struggles in a world decimated by a Hollowpossessed Source.


CHARMED  
"NO MORE TOMORROWS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
In The year 2021, Leo struggles in a world decimated by a   
Hollow-possessed Source.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo Wyatt orbed into a small office and froze. He knew that   
using his magic was dangerous. But there were times when he had no   
choice. After a few moments, he decided he was safe. He hadn't been   
detected.  
  
HE must be searching elsewhere at the moment, Leo decided.   
Returning to San Francisco was risky. But, perhaps, not as risky as   
going somewhere else. HE wouldn't expect anyone to come into HIS   
backyard.  
  
Leo looked out the door. Just as he thought, he had He hard   
orbed into the office of a large supermarket. He should be able to   
find something to eat here. Even the few scavengers that roamed the   
cities and countryside would miss something in a place this large.  
  
Leo located some canned foods under one of the gondolas. He   
risked using his healing power to purify it. It was such a small   
quantity of food; HE shouldn't notice the use of the magic on it.  
  
Eating from one of the cans, Leo moved to the front of the   
store. Hiding in the shadows, he looked out through the shattered   
windows at the front of the store onto the street beyond. In twenty   
years, nothing had changed.  
  
Not a single building in the entire city was left intact. Most   
were just skeletons of buildings. Even the roads and streets were   
little more than rubble. For the past twenty years, very few people   
had walked those streets.  
  
Overhead were the perpetual gray-black clouds that blanketed   
virtually the entire planet. Clouds that always threatened rain, but   
never produced even a single drop.  
  
Nothing moved outside. No people, no birds, no animals, not   
even insects. But Leo had not expected any. HE would have seen to   
that. Subsisting on even the life essences of any living creatures,   
HE would have long ago absorbed any sign of life. In twenty years, HE   
had literally drained the life from the Earth.  
  
Not quite all of it, of course. There were still pockets of   
humans struggling even now to survive. Hiding in the vain attempt   
that HE would never find then. Eventually HE would, Leo knew that.   
Eventually, even the few remaining humans would be absorbed in HIS   
lust.  
  
2001 had, for all intents and purposes, been the last year for   
civilized humanity. That year, the Charmed Ones had faced the Source.   
With the Power of Three restored in Paige Matthews, they had felt   
confident they would win.  
  
They had been wrong.  
  
Faced with his own impending doom at their hands, the Source had   
done the unthinkable. He had unleashed the Hollow. Believing he   
could control it, the Source had used that forbidden power to destroy   
his greatest foes. And in so doing, had sealed all their fates.  
  
Thinking of the Charmed Ones, Leo choked back a tear. It had   
been twenty years since he had laid them to rest beside Prue. Twenty   
years since his beloved Piper and her sisters had given their lives   
trying to stop the Source. Now, the four Halliwell sisters lay   
together in the mausoleum.  
  
Graveyards were the only places that had been spared the   
destruction. The only places that remained untouched in all the   
destruction. The dead held no power for the Hollow. Only the living   
commanded its' attention. Leo had leaned long ago that hiding in a   
cemetery afforded him some temporary measure of security from his   
pursuer.  
  
He would wait until it was dark. Then he would make his way to   
the mausoleum. He would pay his respects to the sisters. And visit   
his beloved Piper once again. The first time in twenty years.  
  
After the sun had set, Leo cautiously made his way through the   
rubble of the city. Orbing to the cemetery would have been too   
dangerous. HE would have instantly been alerted to Leo's presence.   
So, Leo spent the next few hours picking his way among the destroyed   
buildings and ruined streets.  
  
Eventually, Leo reached the cemetery. The full moon overhead   
cast strange, misshapen shadows everywhere. Leo kept an eye out for   
any signs of life.  
  
HE wasn't the only danger, especially in a large city. Some of   
the humans who had escaped the destruction had turned to their baser   
instincts. Roaming cities and the countryside for any unsuspecting   
people they could find. Cannibalistic marauders who preyed on anyone   
they came across.  
  
None of the marauders seemed to be around at the moment. Only   
an occasional breeze disturbed the night air. The door to the   
mausoleum building was open enough for Leo to squeeze through. He   
stopped and looked around the graveyard once more, looking for any   
sign that someone might be about. Nothing moved around him.  
  
Leo turned and moved into the mausoleum. The crypts had been   
undisturbed in the last twenty years. The moonlight barely lit the   
interior of the building. In a little while, when the moon had risen   
higher, even that small amount of light would be gone. But Leo knew   
exactly where he was going.  
  
Ignoring the two short corridors that branched left and right,   
Leo moved to the center of the building. He stopped and faced the   
crypts. He couldn't read the plaques on the crypts. But he had no   
need to. He knew these crypts intimately.  
  
"Get away from those," said a voice to his right. "You won't be   
robbing those graves today or any other day."  
  
Leo turned to see a man standing several feet from him. The man   
was dressed in rags and had a scarf covering his face, obscuring his   
features. He held out a long knife, threateningly. After a moment,   
the man shined a light in Leo's face, blinding him.  
  
"I'm not a grave robber," said Leo, holding up his hand to block   
the light and preparing to orb out of danger. "My wife is buried   
here. I just came by to visit her grave."  
  
"Leo?" questioned the man, removing the light from Leo's eyes.  
  
Leo looked at the man. The voice sounded familiar. One he   
hadn't heard in twenty years. The man reached up and pulled the scarf   
away from his face.  
  
He was older than Leo remembered. And there were scars on the   
face. His beard was mostly gray. But Leo recognized the man. Even   
after twenty years, Leo still recognized Cole Turner.  
  
TWO  
  
"You're older than I remember," said Leo.  
  
"Without my demonic half," said Cole, "I'm no longer immortal.   
I age like any other human."  
  
"I guess you're here visiting Phoebe's grave," said Leo. "Just   
as I'm visiting Pipers'."  
  
"Actually," said Cole, "I've been protecting them. Some of the   
marauders rob graves for anything they can find. We need to get out   
of here. The marauders like to roam at night."  
  
Cole led Leo down into the sewers under the city. Sewers that   
hadn't been used since the destruction of the city. They walked for   
nearly an hour before they came to what looked like some kind of   
control room. It was evident that Cole had been living in this room   
for quite some time.  
  
"It's one of the few safe places around," said Cole, turning on   
a gas lamp. "I've been living down here since everything went to   
hell. I have some food, though it's not very good. It's the best I   
can find."  
  
He pulled out some canned foods similar to the ones Leo had   
found in the store. Once opening the cans, it was apparent that some   
of them had started to go bad. Leo used his healing ability to purity   
the food for them.  
  
"Aren't you afraid HE might detect you using your magic?" asked   
Cole.  
  
"No," said Leo. "It's not like healing an injured person. Even   
if he detects the magic, it's so insignificant HE won't be able to   
determine where it was used. I'm surprised to see you still alive."  
  
"I knew that the Source would be taken over by the Hollow," said   
Cole. "Once that happened, he'd go after any source of magic he could   
find. After that I knew he'd turn on humanity. The life essence of   
mortals may not be as powerful as magic, but I knew he'd want it all   
the same. Being only a human, I knew there was nothing I could do to   
stop him. So I came down here. I've been here ever since."  
  
"The Source was a fool," said Leo. "The Hollow can't be   
controlled. That's why it was locked away. Once it took him over, it   
was only a matter of time before it turned on mankind. He should have   
known that."  
  
"I think the Source was insane," said Cole. "That's the only   
reason he'd ever consider releasing the Hollow. When the White   
Lighters suddenly stopped coming down, I knew it was only a matter of   
time before humanity was doomed."  
  
"They couldn't come down," said Leo. "They're all dead. Or   
most of them, anyway. The only thing that makes any sense was that   
the Source absorbed a White Lighter's powers. He was able to orb up   
there. Not even the Elders could stand against him."  
  
"I figured as much," said Cole. "He did the same thing to the   
underworld. Only a few of the most powerful demons were able to get   
away. With each power he absorbed, he grew stronger. Soon, none of   
the demons could stand against him. Even Malevant proved too weak to   
stop him."  
  
"I can imagine what the humans thought," said Leo. "At least we   
knew what we were fighting. They had no idea. Most of them died   
without ever knowing who or what was trying to destroy them."  
  
"So, here we are," said Cole. "No Elders or White Lighters.   
Most demons dead or scattered to God knows where. Humanity wiped out.   
And the Earth a barren hunk of rock. All courtesy of me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Cole," said Leo. "You're only human.   
There's nothing you could have done to prevent this."  
  
"You're wrong," said Cole. "Before the Source killed Phoebe and   
the others, I did have a chance to prevent it. The Seer offered me   
that chance. She said I could use the Hollow to stop the Source.  
  
"But I was too suspicious. I thought it was a trap to get me.   
So I refused. And because I did, all of this has happened."  
  
"You don't know that," said Leo. "For all we now, it would have   
been you, not the Source, the Hollow would have taken over. It might   
not have made any difference."  
  
"I guess we'll never know, will we?" asked Cole. "All I know is   
that I was given the opportunity to do something, and I balked."  
  
"I don't blame you," said Leo. "We all knew how powerful and   
how dangerous the Hollow is. That's why we agreed to keep it locked   
away. The Source is responsible for all this, not you. You couldn't   
have foreseen the outcome."  
  
"I guess there's no sense in laying blame on anyone," said Cole.   
"There's nothing we can do about it anyway."  
  
"It's not over yet," said Leo. "There may still be a way to   
stop the Source."  
  
"How?" asked Cole. "It took the combined magic of the most   
powerful forces of good and evil to lock it away the first time. We   
don't have anything nearly that powerful now. As far as I know, there   
aren't even any witches left. The Source absorbed them all."  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "The power of the Portal could stop   
him. If we could find a druid, they might be able to contact the   
Portal Guardian. She could use her power to stop him."  
  
"Leo," said Cole, "in the past twenty years, have you found a   
single druid still alive? Even a minor one, let alone one powerful   
enough to contact the Portal Guardian?"  
  
"No," admitted Leo. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right," said Cole. "I sincerely do. If we   
can find a way to lock the Hollow away again, humanity might get a   
second chance."  
  
"I just hope there's enough people left to start over," said   
Leo. "Each year there are fewer and fewer of them left. The Source   
has been systematically searching them out and absorbing them. The   
only thing that's protected me is my orbing. He can sense when I orb,   
but he doesn't know where I orb. He nearly caught me a dozen times."  
  
"That's why I stay down here most of the time," said Cole.   
"Except when I'm looking for food or visiting Phoebe's grave. I don't   
think the Source expects anyone to live so close to him. Except for   
his slaves."  
  
"Slaves?" questioned Leo.  
  
"The Hollow has taken physical form in the Source," said Cole.   
"That means he's also taken on some of the needs of that form. So   
he's allowed a couple dozen humans to live. They take care of his   
physical needs. I see them from time to time scavenging among the   
buildings. But I've never gotten close enough to get a very good look   
at them."  
  
"Maybe they can help," said Leo. "They might have learned   
something that can help us stop the Source."  
  
"I doubt it," said Cole. "You haven't seen them. From what I   
can tell, they're in worse shape than any war refugees ever were.   
More than likely, they'd turn us over to the Source to curry favor   
with him."  
  
"We have to take that chance," said Leo. "If they try, I can   
orb us away. It's worth a try. At the very least we can let them   
know they aren't alone. That there are others left in the world who   
are still fighting the Source."  
  
"Maybe it is worth a try," said Cole. "They come out scavenging   
every couple of days. I've never approached them because I was too   
afraid of getting caught. I never had a way to get away before. But   
with your orbing, it might be worth the risk."  
  
"Good," said Leo. "The next time they come out, we'll have a   
talk with them."  
  
"You really think there's a way to defeat the Hollow?" asked   
Cole. "You know how powerful it is. And now it has all the magic   
it's absorbed as well."  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "Everyone's always thought it was   
undefeatable. But you said it's taken on human form. Everything has   
a weakness. It's just a matter of finding that weakness."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Cole.  
  
Secretly, Leo hoped he was, too. He wasn't nearly as confidant   
as he was letting on to Cole.  
  
THREE  
  
Leo and Cole didn't have long to wait for the Sources'   
scavengers. Cole had kept track where they scavenged to make sure   
they didn't discover him. The next day, just past noon, eight of them   
showed up where they had left off the last time.  
  
Cole had given Leo some rag clothes to wear so he would appear   
to be just another survivor. If Leo did have to orb them away, they   
didn't want anyone thinking he was anything but another human.  
  
They watched the scavengers for a couple of hours. The group of   
three men and five women took anything that was useful. Clothes,   
tools, canned foods, anything that might aid in their survival. But   
they practically ignored anything else. Jewelry and other luxury   
items held no interest or importance for them.  
  
Under any other circumstances, they would have been considered   
looters. But Cole had been right. Even war refugees would have been   
considered better off than these poor souls. They were simply doing   
what was necessary to survive.  
  
Leo finally decided they had watched long enough. It was time   
to make contact. He deliberately picked a young woman. When, and if,   
he had to orb, she would be too startled to attempt to interfere.  
  
Leo and Cole stepped out from behind the wall of a fallen   
building. Leo expected the woman to scream or cry out. Instead, she   
just stood look at them for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" she finally asked.  
  
He words caught the attention of the other scavengers. They   
began to gather around.  
  
"We're friends," said Leo. "We saw you looking around and we   
thought we might be able to help each other."  
  
"Leo Wyatt?" came a voice from the back of the group.  
  
The group parted as a man made his way to the front. He was an   
older black man, about Cole's age. One arm hung limply at his side.  
  
"Leo, it is you," said Darryl Morris. "I though you were dead   
with everyone else. And Cole Turner. Under the circumstances, I'm   
even glad to see you. We haven't seen any new faces in years."  
  
"Darryl," said Leo, "it's good to see you're still alive. What   
happened to your arm?"  
  
"Punishment," said Darryl. "I talked back to the master. He   
didn't kill me, but he did this as an example to everyone else."  
  
"This is going to make things a bit more simple," said Cole.   
"Wee won't have to make as many explanations for Morris as we might   
have to a stranger."  
  
"What explanations?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Later," said Leo. "We'd better find some place to get inside   
right now. Before the Source shows up."  
  
"You mean the master?" asked Darryl. "Good idea. He can have   
quite a temper. We've learned to just do as we're told. As long as   
he's happy with our work, he pretty much leaves us alone."  
  
"Darryl," said the young woman, "we don't have time for this.   
We're expected back soon. We need to find as much as we can before we   
head back."  
  
"She's right," said Darryl. "We only get out a few hours every   
couple of days. We have to find what we can during that time. And we   
have so little as it is. Listen, we live at the old Farmington   
building on Cypress Street. Do you know the place?"  
  
"I do," said Cole.  
  
"Good," said Darryl. "Come there after it gets dark. We can   
talk then. I'll tell the others about you so they'll know who you   
are."  
  
"We'll be there," said Leo. "It was good seeing you again,   
Darryl."  
  
"Same here," said Darryl. "You'd better go. We could all be in   
danger if we're caught."  
  
"You think it's safe?" asked Cole after the group had left.  
  
"I think so," said Leo. "I don't think Darryl would betray us.   
He was always a decent guy."  
  
"I suppose," said Cole. "It's just that a lot of things have   
changed. We just need to be very careful."  
  
"We will," said Leo. "We still have my orbing. But I think   
we'll be safe."  
  
FOUR  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode," said Darryl as Leo and Cole   
entered the building that night.  
  
They were both appalled at what they saw. Everywhere they   
looked they saw people living in squalor. There were even a few   
children, which surprised both of them. Most were dirty and wore   
little more than rags. And seeing the food they ate, Leo decided that   
the leftovers found in a dumpster in the old days would have been   
preferable.  
  
"It's not so bad, really," said Darryl. "At least we're still   
alive. And the master even let's us have children from time to time.   
To keep his line of attendants going."  
  
"Morris, I'm sorry about all this," said Cole.  
  
"Why?" asked Darryl. "You didn't do it. He did. There's just   
no one strong enough to oppose him."  
  
"You call him the master?" questioned Leo.  
  
"That's what he likes," said Darryl. "I used to think he was a   
demon. The kind that Prue and her sisters used to tell me about. But   
now I know he's far worse than even those demons. Nothing is safe   
from him. The only reason we're still alive is because we're useful   
to him."  
  
"How many of you are there?" asked Leo.  
  
"About three dozen," said Darryl, "counting the children. He   
rests at night so he usually leaves us alone in here. When he does   
have dealings with us, he usually talks to me. I'm sort of the   
spokesman for our little group."  
  
Just then a man came up to them. He simply stared at the men   
without saying a word. Leo and Cole could tell from the look in the   
mans' eyes that his mind was gone.  
  
"Jana," said Darryl, calling to a woman nearby, "Gregory has   
gotten out again."  
  
A young woman came over and took the man by the arm. He offered   
her no resistance as she led him into a back room.  
  
"We've found a few like that," said Darryl. "We keep them in   
some of the back rooms where they can't hurt themselves."  
  
"I'm surprised the Source let's you keep them around," said Cole. "He never had much tolerance for those kind in the past."  
  
"Is that his name?" asked Darryl. "The Source? As for letting   
us keep them around, he wouldn't if he knew about them. He said they   
serve no useful purpose. We keep them hidden."  
  
"How?" asked Leo. "The Source can sense living creatures from   
thousands of miles away. How do you keep them hidden when you're so close to him?"  
  
"Let me show you," said Darryl.  
  
He led them into the back rooms where Jana had just taken   
Gregory. The back rooms were filled with about a dozen people, each   
in a mental state similar to Gregory. Three women and two men, all   
crippled, attended to them.  
  
"Those with physical impediments stay here, too," said Darryl.   
"The Source, as you call him, has no use for them either. It's worked   
out pretty well so far."  
  
"How do you hide them?" asked Cole. "I can't believe these   
simple rooms protect them from the Source."  
  
"With this," said Darryl.  
  
He put his hand on the back wall of one of the rooms. Unlike   
the other walls, this one was made of metal.  
  
"Actually," said Darryl, "it's what's on the other side of this   
wall that protects them. The Source has gathered all kinds of magical   
items and placed them in there. It's an old bank vault.  
  
"We found that by keeping these people in the rooms next to the   
vault, he can't sense them. He doesn't even know they're here. As   
long as they stay here, they're safe."  
  
"That would make sense," said Cole. "The magic emanating from   
those items would mask anyone or anything in these rooms. Kind of   
like the sun blocking out all the other stars during the day."  
  
"When there was a sun," said Darryl. "But that's kind of what   
we figured. At least they won't be sucked dry like everyone else the   
Source encounters."  
  
"If that's true," said Leo, "I could risk using my healing in   
one of these rooms. I could at least make things a little easier for   
you."  
  
"That would be great," said Darryl. "We don't have many   
medicines here. Anything you could do to help would be greatly   
appreciated."  
  
"I can start with your arm," said Leo.  
  
"No," said Darryl. "He knows me too well. If my arm should   
suddenly be made whole again, he would get suspicious. Start with the   
children. It's been roughest on them."  
  
As they talked, one of the attendants hobbled over to them on a   
pair of crutches. He wore the tattered remains of a robe and had the   
hood drawn. He glanced at Leo, and then stared at Cole.  
  
"I had thought you vanquished even before the Source unleashed   
the Hollow," said the man.  
  
Leo and Cole looked at each other. Aside from Darryl, no one   
here should have known who Cole had been.  
  
"I had my powers stripped," said Cole.  
  
"Of course," said the man. "That would account for your aging.   
You're completely human, then?"  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Do I know you?? You obviously know me. Or   
at least who I used to be."  
  
The man reached up and pulled the hood away from his head. Leo   
and Cole stared at him in shock and disbelief. They stood staring at   
Tempus, the time manipulation demon.  
  
FIVE  
  
"This is impossible," said Leo. "Tempus was destroyed when Prue   
died."  
  
"I nearly was," said Tempus. "It took nearly all of my power to   
turn back time for the Source. I was in a coma for many years   
rebuilding my strength."  
  
"We found him buried in a building about twelve years ago," said   
Darryl. When he told us he used to manipulate time, we thought he was   
crazy."  
  
"He could do it, all right," said Cole. "Tempus, I understand   
how you stay hidden from the Source. But how do you stay alive?   
You're a demon. Demons are creatures of magic."  
  
"I can siphon energy from the vault," said Tempus. "Not very   
much, really. Just enough to keep me alive." He pulled out an   
hourglass from his robes. "I still have this, but I can't get enough   
magic to make it work. It would take me days to siphon that much   
magic and the Source would detect it."  
  
"That's because you're siphoning it through the wall," said   
Cole. "If there's enough magic in there, and you could make direct   
contact, you could do it in minutes. All you need to do is get inside   
that vault."  
  
"Don't you think I've thought of that?" asked Tempus. "The   
vault is magically sealed. I don't have enough power to open the   
doorway. And the minute I did, the Source would know it. I'd never   
get the chance to absorb any of the magic in there."  
  
"He'd only need a few minutes," said Cole, looking at Leo. "You   
said the Source couldn't track you. He might be alerted, but it would   
take him a few minutes to figure out what was going on. Maybe that   
would be long enough for Tempus to get the magic he needs."  
  
"It would be risky," said Leo. "We don't know how long it would   
take the Source to figure things out."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Darryl.  
  
"I can get Tempus inside the vault," said Leo. "I'm a White   
Lighter. We don't have to open the vault. I can orb Tempus inside."  
  
"Then what?" asked Tempus. "Turn back time a few weeks or even   
months so we can relive it all over again?"  
  
"No," said Cole. "Turn back time farther than that. About   
twenty years."  
  
"That's insane," said Tempus. "I've never even attempted   
anything like that before. I'm not even sure I can turn time back   
that far."  
  
"It's worth a try," said Cole. "Even if you can't turn it back   
that far, you can send one of us back some. Then they simply get you   
to do it again until they've gone back all the way."  
  
"Assuming the Source isn't aware of what we're doing," said   
Tempus. "With his power, he might not have his memory reset like   
everyone else would. After the first try, he'd probably find me and   
destroy me to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"We have to take that chance," said Cole. It just might work.   
If it does, we might have a chance to stop all this."  
  
"Tempus, they're right," said Darryl. "This Source can't be   
defeated. I've seen what he can do. He's too powerful. And there   
isn't anyone strong enough to face him. If we have a chance to stop   
him, we need to take it no matter what the risks to us personally."  
  
"We might not get that chance," said Tempus. "I don't know how   
long it would take for me to get the power I need to even try. He   
might stop us before I'm ready."  
  
"You want to go on like this?" asked Cole. "Eventually all   
magic in the world will be gone. Then what? That's not a death I'd   
like to have."  
  
"Maybe you're right," said Tempus. "Well, if you're willing to   
risk it, I guess I am. Having to depend on humans for everything I   
need is not something I really care for. Considering everything I   
used to be able to do."  
  
"Now, all we need to do is figure out who's going," said Leo.  
  
"You are, Leo," said Cole. "Darryl's in no condition to go.   
There's no telling how far back Tempus will be able to send you. If   
it has to be done again, it could take him too long to get anyone to   
listen to him, anyway."  
  
"What about you?" asked Leo.  
  
"If this works," said Cole, "everyone will need to be warned   
about what's going to happen. No one is going to listen to me.   
Remember, I'm a traitor to my own kind. They want me dead in the   
past. And most of the forces for good won't trust me because they'll   
still think of me as Belthazor.  
  
"But they'll listen to a White Lighter. Especially the White   
Lighter of the Charmed Ones. Even if they think you're deluded, they   
won't want to risk it. All you'll have to do is convince a powerful   
demon and a powerful witch to read the inscription on the Hollow's   
prison to lock it away again and prevent all this."  
  
"Convincing a demon might be difficult," said Leo. "They aren't   
known for cooperating with White Lighter, you know."  
  
"Try Malevant," said Cole. "He warned the Source not to unleash   
the Hollow. Once you tell him what things are like, I'm sure he'll be   
inclined to help. More importantly, he has the necessary power to   
seal the prison again."  
  
"If he'll listen," said Leo. "After my little ploy about   
turning evil a few years before, I'm not sure he'll trust me. And   
assuming I go far enough back to prevent this. No matter how many   
times it takes, Tempus may still be in his coma."  
  
"Couldn't you just heal him?" asked Darryl. "I can tell you   
where we found him. You could heal him and he could reset time again   
or whatever it is that he does."  
  
"It won't work," said Tempus. "A White Lighters' healing does   
not work on demons."  
  
"At least there's a chance this might work," said Cole. "A   
chance to put an end to all this."  
  
"A very small chance," said Tempus.  
  
"It's more than we had yesterday," said Cole.  
  
"I guess I'd better get you in there," said Leo.  
  
"I'm going, too," said Cole. "Tempus is going to have to absorb   
as much magic as fast as he can. I can help locate the most powerful   
items in there. The fewer items he needs to absorb, the less time it   
will take."  
  
"He has a point," said Tempus.  
  
"We'd better get started," said Leo. "We won't have a lot of   
time once I orb."  
  
Leo laid his hands on Cole's' and Tempus' shoulders and orbed   
them out of the room.  
  
SIX  
  
"This is incredible," said Cole, staring at the piles of items   
inside the vault. "There are things in here that have been lost for   
centuries. Even some things that are supposed to be only myths."  
  
"With his powers," said Tempus, "the Source can locate items no   
one else can. There's more than enough magic in here to restore me."  
  
"Then I suggest you get started," said Leo. "The Source has   
probably already sensed me orb. He's probably looking for me already.   
It won't take him long to find us."  
  
Tempus picked up a book and closed his eyes. Within seconds he   
had completely drained the magic from the book. He tossed the now   
useless item aside.  
  
"That felt good," he said. "It would have taken me more than a   
week to siphon all that magic through the wall."  
  
"Don't stop," said Cole, handing him an amulet.  
  
One by one Tempus absorbed magic from the items in the vault.   
With each item, he grew stronger. Leo and Cole helped locate the most   
powerful items for Tempus.  
  
Suddenly a section of wall simply vanished. They all looked up   
to see Darryl on his knees outside the vault. Standing over him was   
the Source. The Source had his hand extended and a black beam shot   
from the hand covering Darryl's head. The three watched as Darryl   
simply faded out of existence.  
  
"He betrayed me," said the Source. "Now he has paid the price   
for that betrayal."  
  
"How much more?" Leo asked Tempus.  
  
"Too much," said Tempus. "I'm not nearly ready yet."  
  
The Source walked into the vault and stood in front of the   
three. He looked at them and smiled.  
  
"So, Belthazor," said the Source, "you still live. But only as   
a pathetic mortal. How far you've fallen, Belthazor. Once you were   
one of my most powerful underlings. Now, you're nothing more than a   
pathetic mortal.  
  
"And Tempus. I had thought you destroyed when you helped me rid   
myself of that troublesome Charmed sister. The eldest one. I can see   
I was wrong. You served me well for a very long time. It was a shame   
to have lost you. But no matter. You will serve me again.  
  
"And last but certainly not least, the bothersome White Lighter   
who has eluded me these past twenty years. I've come so close in the   
past to catching you. You were a fool to come here. Now your life,   
and the lives of these others, will be forfeit for your insolence to   
me."  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "get Tempus the magic he needs. It's up to   
you, now. I'll delay the Source as long as I can."  
  
Before Cole could respond, Leo suddenly orbed away. Just as   
quickly, he orbed in behind the Source. He reached up and grabbed the   
Source in a strangle hold. As the two fought, Cole watched. Leo knew   
he stood no chance against the Source. But he had sacrificed himself   
to buy them a few more minutes.  
  
Quickly, Cole began to search for more items for Tempus to   
drain. It was a hopeless battle. Leo was nearly dead and Cole knew   
there wasn't enough time to find enough magic for Tempus. Leo might   
have sacrificed himself in vain.  
  
Suddenly, Tempus pulled out his hourglass. He poured some of   
the sand from the glass into his hand. Slowly he let the sand fall   
from his hand. As he did, Cole felt time begin to move backward.  
  
It wasn't much. Only a few minutes. Cole again watched   
helplessly as Leo turned and orbed in behind the Source.  
  
"Hurry," said Tempus. "I've bought us a couple of minutes, but   
I can't risk doing it again. I'm almost there. Just a few more items   
and I'll be strong enough to try."  
  
Cole quickly began to search again. He discarded one item after   
another knowing that they wouldn't be enough. Tempus needed a single   
item with enough magic to complete the task. Silently Cole cursed   
himself for being too slow. Even now, Leo had vanished; absorbed by   
the power of the Hollow.  
  
Cole looked down and saw a book lying just inches away. On the   
cover of the book was the triquetra; the symbol of the Charmed Ones.   
Only one book had that symbol on the cover. Cole reached down and   
picked up the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Here," said Cole, pushing the book into Tempus' hands. "This   
should give you all the power you need."  
  
"I can't," protested Tempus. "The Book of Shadows protects   
itself from evil. I won't be able to absorb any magic from it."  
  
"Try," screamed Cole.  
  
As Tempus tried to absorb the magic from the book, Cole picked   
up a dagger from the floor. He knew it wouldn't stop the Source, but   
he had to buy them some time. He threw the dagger at the Source,   
striking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Really, Belthazor," said the Source, pulling the dagger out of   
his shoulder, "did you really think a simple dagger could stop me? I,   
who command the Hollow?"  
  
"No, I didn't," said Cole. "I just needed to delay you for a   
few seconds. And it seems to have worked."  
  
Cole and the Source both watched as Tempus let the Book of   
Shadows fall to the floor. He didn't know why, but he had been able   
to drain all the magic from the book. That magic now coarsed through   
him. He was once again at full strength.  
  
Tempus smiled at the Source. Once more he poured the sand from   
his hourglass into his hand. The other two watched as he let the sand   
fall from his hand and he began to reset time.  
  
"No," screamed the Source.  
  
He rushed past Cole and grabbed Tempus by the throat. The two   
demons struggled against each other. The Source brought all his power   
to bear in order to drain Tempus' magic. Tempus resisted, knowing it   
was only a matter of moments before the magic he had absorbed would be   
extinguished. Then it would all be over.  
  
In a final attempt to stop the Source, Tempus raised his   
hourglass over his head. Then he sent it crashing to the floor. The   
glass shattered spilling its' contents. IN that single instant,   
Tempus released every bit of magic he still possessed. In that same   
instant, he ceased to exist.  
  
The Source turned on Cole. Leo was dead. Tempus had been   
absorbed. With no powers of his own, Cole knew he would be dead   
within seconds. There was no place for him to run.  
  
Suddenly, everything around Cole faded from view. His head   
began to swim. Somehow Tempus had succeeded. Cole was moving through   
time.  
  
But to when?  
  
SEVEN  
  
Cole's vision cleared and he found himself facing a stone wall.   
It appeared to be the same type of stone that had once been found in   
the underworld.  
  
"Well?" questioned a voice behind him.  
  
Cole turned and saw the Seer facing him, her hands folded inside   
the sleeves of her robes.  
  
"I need your answer now," said the Seer.  
  
"My . . . my answer?" questioned Cole.  
  
"Yes," said the Seer, impatiently. "Did the witches strip your   
mind as well as your powers? Even now the Source battles the Charmed   
Ones. In a few moments it will be too late."  
  
The Charmed Ones? Tempus had done it. He had sent Cole back.   
Far enough back so that he could prevent . . . what? And back from   
where?  
  
Cole concentrated hard. His memories of the future were quickly   
slipping away. Memories of what he had been through the last twenty   
years quietly and silently faded into oblivion. In sending Cole back,   
Tempus had not reserved any of his power to make Cole retain his   
memories of the future. Even now, those memories were vanishing   
faster than Cole could recall them.  
  
Cole looked at the Seer. He had come from somewhere to do what?   
Somehow it seemed important. Unbelievably important. If he could   
just remember what it was that he was supposed to do.  
  
"Belthazor," snapped the Seer. "You have precious few minutes   
left. The Source has weakened the Charmed Ones with the Hollow.   
Stolen the powers of two of them. Without those powers, they cannot   
hope to defeat him unless you agree."  
  
Agree? Of course, thought Cole. Agree to take the Hollow into   
himself. Use that power to defeat the Source. But this was probably   
a trap. To catch him or possibly even destroy him. The Hollow   
couldn't be controlled. Not by the Source, and certainly not by a   
former demon with no powers. It had to be locked away or everyone   
would suffer.  
  
"Once the Source is defeated," said the Seer, "the witches and I   
can seal the Hollow away again. But we can't do that if they are   
dead. Decide now, Belthazor. Will you use the Hollow to save your   
precious witch? Or will you destroy us all by refusing?  
  
Cole knew he shouldn't trust the Seer. He knew she couldn't be   
trusted. She always had her own agenda for everything. Even serving   
the Source was part of her private agenda. But some small voice in   
the back of his mind screamed at him. Screamed that to ignore her now   
would have dire consequences.  
  
"Yes," said Cole, against every instinct in him.  
  
The Seer smiled and picked up the box that was the prison for   
the Hollow. She opened the lid and Cole allowed the Hollow to possess   
him.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
